Ice Cold Jealousy
by Wings Ablazed
Summary: Snowpaw loves her mentor, and she is sure that he loves her back. But Sunblaze is keeping secrets, from both Snowpaw and Thunderclan. And when the secret is revealed, and jealousy can make the sanest make the rashest decisions, even if it causes blood to spill.
1. Out Training

**(Hey guys! New story! This is a new approach for me, but I'm really excited. I have everything planned out, and its going to be a very... Dramatic story... Enjoy!)**

* * *

Snowpaw raced through the undergrowth, her chest heaving. She could feel the breath on her tail, and feel the drumming pawsteps behind her.

She glanced back over her shoulder, almost choking in surprise when she saw how close her pursuer was. She looked forward, lowering her head and pumping her legs to lose her chaser.

The trees began to thin very quickly, and her eyes lit up. _'Yes! The clearing! I'm so close!'_ She forced her legs to go faster, and she hurled herself into the air, preparing to break into the clearing.

Teeth sunk into her tail, yanking her down. She slammed against the ground, and she let out a yelp. She whirled around, batting at her offender. She must have hit them in the right place, because they released her tail with a grunt. She scrambled to her paws, and bolted into the clearing.

She skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. Her chest was heaving, her breath coming out in short spurts. Her gaze darted around, looking for any sign of anyone.

"Well done Snowpaw!" Sunblaze, handsome, golden tom praised as he padded towards her from the shadows from the other side of the clearing. "Though you almost got caught."

A dark gray tom stalked through from where Snowpaw had just bursted from. "You hit hard!" He whined, rubbing his nose. "I almost won!"

Snowpaw puffed out her chest, but she was still trying to catch her breath. "Well, you didn't win! I did!" She boasted, and looked to Sunblaze, her mentor, for pride or approval.

Sunblaze and Snowpaw locked eyes for a moment, and pride seemed to swirl in his eyes. Snowpaw felt her chest swell up in her chest, and warmth spread through her body.

Another cat, a slim, pale cream she-cat, Fernwind, nodded her head as she approached her apprentice, the dark gray tom, who was named Sparrowpaw. "That's enough training for today. You both did very well." She meowed approvingly.

"Agreed." Sunblaze began to make his way out of the clearing, Snowpaw at his side. He glanced down at her, and a smirk spread across his face. "Here, follow me. I'll show you something cool."

Before Snowpaw could say anything, Sunblaze pelted ahead. She ran after him, keeping her eyes focused on his tail. She began to slow down, already out oof breath from her earlier training. But she didn't even need to keep running. Sunblaze had halted, peering over the ridge that surrounded Thunderclan camp.

He flicked his tail, beckoning Snowpaw to his side. Snowpaw padded over and crouched next to her mentor. She gripped her claws on the edge of the ground, and peered over. She inhaled sharply.

"Woah..." She muttered. She could see all of Thunderclan from where she was. Bramblestar was sunning himself on the highrock, Squirrelflight right next to him. Brightheart and Cloudtail were sharing tongues, and Fernwind and Sparrowpaw padded into camp.

"I know right!" Sunblaze nodded his agreement, his gaze carefully scanning the camp. He looked den specifically at Silverfeather, the medicine cat. Jayfeather had passed away recently, going out in a battle against Shadowclan. The clan had mourned the loss, and Silverfeather took over the medicine cat deeds, and became a full fledged medicine cat. She was sitting outside her den currently, giving orders to her brand new appointed apprentice, Sorrelpaw.

She glanced up momentarily, locking eyes with Sunblaze. She smiled lightly, and waved her tail. And Snowpaw could've sworn that Sunblaze's ears went red, but she quickly pushed the thought aside. It wasn't possible. Snowpaw had already made plans. She and Sunblaze were going to be mates, and have kits, and it would all come true when she became a Warrior and confessed her feelings to Sunblaze. And, he couldn't like Silverfeather because she was a medicine cat! They can't have mates!

Sunblaze abruptly stood up. "Come on," he nodded to Snowpaw. "Let's get back to camp."

He lead the way down to the entrance of camp, Snowpaw padding silently by his side. Once they had made their way past the thorn barrier, Snowpaw opened her jaws to compliment her mentor, but Sunblaze quickly ran off, leaving Snowpaw in the dust.

"Its alright Snowpaw, you can hang with me!" A purr erupted from her right, and when she turned around, she saw Raggedpaw, another apprentice. Raggedpaw never looked too great. He had patchy, raggedy red-ish brown fur, and a overgrown bottom tooth that always poked into view. Despite his looks, he isn't a fighter. He's soft and caring, and really doesn't like to fight.

Snowpaw flattened her ears a bit. She watched Sunblaze pad away sadly. "Alright Raggedpaw." She gave a slightly deafeated sigh.

"Yes!" Raggedpaw cheered under her breath, and lead the white she-cat over to the freshkill pile. He plucked out a plump vole, and settled down, patting his tail on the earthy space next to him. Snowpaw picked her way on the ground he motioned to, tucking her paws under her chest.

"You can take the first bite," Raggedpaw meowed, gazing at Snowpaw.

"Thanks." Snowpaw nodded her head curtly, and took a bite out of the vole. She gave a purr of happiness as the taste flooded her mouth, after not realizing how hungry she actually was.

Once Raggedpaw finished his bite, he licked his paws, giving a light snort. "I don't know what you see in him."

Snowpaw blinked at him, surprised. "What?"

Raggedpaw raised his eyebrow. "You know who. Sunblaze?" He reminded.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll have you know, he's nice, funny, he understands me, and he is handsome!"

Raggedpaw simply scrunched up his nose. "I'm all of those things! Well, except for that last one..." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Thank you for the meal." Snowpaw stood up, and strutted away, feeling as if she didn't want to have that argument with Raggedpaw _again._ She ducked her head, and stalked into the Apprentice's den. She curled up tightly in her nest, burying her nose into her tail.

"You'll be mine one day Sunblaze."


	2. The Patrol

**(Hey guys! This chapter should've been up earlier, but I didn't have internet the other day. We recently moved houses yesterday, so there wasn't exactly any internet! Enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

"...Starclan honors you strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar announced proudly, sweeping his gaze across the clan.

"Raggedfang! Sparrowpelt! Cherryleap! Snowpelt!" The clan cheered loudly, their voices filling the air.

Snowpelt puffed out her chest, glancing over at Sunblaze. Sunblaze looked anxious almost, kneading his paws on the ground as his eyes glanced around the clearing. Snowpelt felt her pride deflate, her shoulders beginning to sag. Once the cheering died off, cats swarmed around the new warriors.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hazeltail purred, swerving her way through the crowd to reach her daughter. "I knew you'd always be a great warrior." She licked Snowpelt on the head, her eyes glowing with love.

Snowpelt flicked her ear, a bit embarrassed. "Thanks mom." She nodded her head, touching her nose to Hazeltail's nose briefly.

Sparrowpelt bounced excitedly. "I can't believe it! We're finally warriors!" His eyes were wide, full of excitement. "What should we do first?"

Cherryleap shoved her brother playfully. "Well, we should probably go hunt or go on a patrol." She meowed, her voice in a amused tone.

"Oh yeah." Sparrowpelt stopped bouncing, his fur falling flat once again. "Nothings really changed."

Raggedfang glanced at Snowpelt momentarily. "Well, we can take mates." Realizing what he said, he quickly added, "and we don't have to train."

Snowpelt nodded in agreement, looking over her shoulder to see if she could spot Sunblaze, but the warrior had disappeared.

Cherryleap smirked knowingly. "Sure Raggedfang, whatever you say. But it seems to me as if you got your eye on a certain white-furred she cat."

Raggedfang's ears went red, as did Snowpelt's.

Sparrowpelt flicked Cherryleap over the ear. "Cherryleap, we all know Snowpelt is interested in Sunblaze."

The disfigured warrior's gaze dropped, his ears going flat. Snowpelt glanced away, her ears flattened in shame.

"Sparrowpelt!" Cherryleap hissed, smacking Sparrowpelt roughly on the shoulder with her tail.

Sparrowpelt frowned apologetically. "Sorry!"

Snowpelt shuffled her feet, anxious on what else someone would say. Luckily, Squirrelflight padded over.

"Alright, you guys have had your fun." She meowed amusingly. "I want the four of you to go on a border patrol. Check and mark the border by Shadowclan."

Making a note to thank Squirrelflight later, she nodded her head.

Sparrowpelt butted in. "Who's leading?" He asked excitedly.

Squirrelflight flicked her tail. "Hm... Sparrowpelt, you may lead."

Sparrowpelt's eyes lit up. "Yes!" He hissed under his breath.

Raggedpelt grinned. "We'll head out now!" He announced, gaining a approving nod from Squirrelflight.

The patrol set out, bounding along excitedly. Sparrowpelt was in the lead, followed by Cherryleap. Raggedfang and Snowpelt followed quickly just behind them, paws drumming along the ground.

They began to slow down, nearly to the Shadowclan-Thunderclan border.

"...Tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Snowpelt pricked her ears, alarmed. "Hold on, I think I can hear someone."

Fur ruffled, Snowpelt crept forward to a juniper bush. There was a hushed whisper, and that was when Snowpelt barreled through the undergrowth.

Silverfeather was rolling a leaf, full of berries. Her eyes were wide with shock, as were her helper.

"Sunblaze, why are you here?" Snowpelt asked cooly, trying not to bite her lip.

"Sunblaze was just helping me." Silverfeather butted in quickly. "I decided that I was going to collect a lot of herbs, so I needed some help." She explained hastily, glancing over at the golden tom.

Practically seething with rage and jealousy, she gritted her teeth. "Uh huh. So, what's this about meeting tomorrow?" Snowpelt's heart was drumming against her chest. She could hear the roar of blood in her ears, and her chest felt like it was about to explode.

Sunblaze and Silverfeather shared a look. This time, Sunblaze spoke. "She wants to go back tomorrow for more herbs."

Snowpelt glared skeptically and angrily at the two when the rest of the patrol bursted through.

"What's going on?" Sparrowpelt demanded. Though he sounded angry, his eyes were glinting with excitement.

Raggedfang's tail lashed. "Oh. Its _you._" He growled, glaring at Sunblaze.

Sunblaze lifted his chin. "And?" He challenged, his voice containing an edge.

Raggedfang growled, his shoulders tensing as if he were about to pounce.

Snowpelt turned her head to Sparrowpelt, but her eyes never left Sunblaze and Silverfeather.

"Nothing. Let's go." She growled, and stalked out of the bush, tail bushed and lashing.

The patrol gave one last glance to the two cats, and then padded away. As they emerged, they saw a fuming Snowpelt. Her teetch were gritted together, and her fur was spiked.

"Hey, its alright! If they were just gathering herbs, there's nothing to worry about." Cherryleap gingerly placed her tail on Snowpelt's shoulder. "Besides, Sunblaze worships the warrior code, his mother is the deputy and his father the leader, and Silverfeather is a medicine cat. What are the chances that your worries are true?"

Hearing Cherryleap's soothing words calmed Snowpelt, and her fur began to lie flat. "You're right. Thank you Cherryleap."

Cherryleap grinned, and puffed out her chest. "Why else do you think I'm your best friend?" The red and white she cat boasted.

Raggedfang stepped forward on the other side of the distressed she cat. "Yeah! And besides, I'm-"

Knowing what Raggedfang was about to say, Cherryleap snarled at the tom.

"Sorry." Raggedfang said, flustered. "But yeah, I'm here for you." He placed his tail on her flank, earning a 'whatever' humph from Cherryleap.

Sparrowpelt bounded infront of Snowpelt. "Yup! We're here for you, little sis!"

Snowpelt raised her eye. "Little sis?" She asked, both curious and amused.

Sparrowpelt nodded. "Your like my little sister! Isn't it cool to have a big brother like me?"

Snowpelt rolled her eyes. "Sure sure!"

The patrol laughed, each feeling relieved that the stressed had evaporated. The air once tense, was filled with laughter and care freeness.

"Now let's go. We don't want to make Squirrelflight angry!" Sparrowpelt dashed forward, the laughing patrol close behind.

_'Sunblaze, we'll be happy forever!'_

* * *

**(Hey! Its me again! I want to tell you guys something. Whenever I make chapters, I make sure to put more than 1000 words in the chapter, not including author notes. Thanks for reading! If I make mistakes or you want to criticize, tell me! I want to improve my writing skills! Thanks!)**


	3. The Question

**(Hey guys! Sorry for the long break, I haven't had any motivation to continue writing, but I do now (a bit...)! I've been on emergency leave for a while, along with some other things... Anyway, on with the story!)**

* * *

Snowpelt crouched low to the ground, her tail lying low behind her. She slithered forward like a snake, her eyes focused on a vole that was scuffling around the roots of a large tree. The sunlight filtered through the branches above, casting shadows across the grassy ground. A patch of light illuminated the vole, as if she was destined to catch it. A smile on her face, Snowpelt pounced, trapping the small yet plump creature underneath her claws. Before it could make any noise, she quickly nipped its spine. Vole in her jaws, Snowpelt rose to her paws triumphantly. She quickly whipped around, bounding through Thunderclan territory until she reached the hollow. She ducked her head as she padded through the entrance, but as soon as she entered the clearing, she lifted her head, searching for a familiar golden pelt.

"Snowpelt!" A startling meow came from behind her. Dropping her vole in surprise, she whirled around to see who it was.

"Oh. Hello Sparrowpelt!" Snowpelt greeted warmly, her hackles lowering. She picked up her vole and quickly put it into the fresh-kill pile before returning to her brother. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine! A bit offended my own sister didn't recognize me!" The brown tabby tom purred playfully.

Snowpelt licked her chest in embarrassment. "Sorry! I was just... Thinking." She smiled apologetically. Sparrowpelt looked at her in skepticism.

"Wow!" He said sarcastically. "I wonder _what _my love-struck sister was thinking about!" He shoved her shoulder playfully before inviting her to sit down at the edge of camp, where the ginger she-cat Cherryleap was gently grooming herself. "Come on, come share a mouse with us."

Snowpelt nodded reluctantly, but eventually joined them when Cherryleap waved her tail joyfully. She settled down next to Cherryleap, and they gossiped and laughed together until Sunblaze and his patrol returned from hunting. They dropped a plentiful supply of prey into the fresh-kill pile before they all split up to go do their own separate things. Snowpelt watched in silence as Sunblaze muttered a few stern words to Raggedfang, who simply folded his ears back and lashed his tail in reply.

"I wonder what's going on?" Cherryleap muttered, and it became apparent to Snowpelt that her siblings were also watching the small scene. Sparrowpelt shrugged next to her, his eyes round and curious.

"What a mousebrain." Raggedfang half muttered, half growled as he slumped down next to Snowpelt, the vole Snowpelt had caught was clamped loosely in his jaws as he adjusted himself. "He completely took _my _catch! I told him off, and apparently, he didn't like that!"

Sparrowpelt snorted in reply, while Snowpelt licked her chest, flustered.

"W-well... I think he's very nice! I'm sure he thought he was hunting by himself, and thought you were trying to take his catch as well!" She lifted her chin defiantly, and Raggedfang scowled.

"Honestly Snowpelt, if he hadn't just been hunting, I would've thought that you were mooning over a piece of literal foxdung!" He hissed, and Snowpelt flinched a bit as he stood up abruptly. Muttering incoherent words under his breath, the dark-red tabby stormed off, his patchy tail dragging behind him.

"Really Snowpelt? There goes a perfectly good tom!" Cherryleap flicked her tail on Snowpelt's flank. "I'm sure there are _plenty _of she-cats that would love having Raggedfang's company! _If they don't mind his looks._" She muttered the last part under her breath.

Snowpelt scuffed the earth lightly in embarrassment. "Cherryleap, you know-" She cut herself off as she watched Sunblaze pad out of camp with the medicine cat, Silverfeather. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sorrelpaw watching them as well with narrowed, suspecting eyes. They shared a knowing glance, and Snowpelt stood up to follow them. "I- I got to go." She nodded her head to Cherryleap and Sparrowpelt before racing out into the forest, tracking Sunblaze and Silverfeather from their fresh scents.

The soft grass provided low noise with each paw step, and Snowpelt briefly thanked Starclan for this. She slowed down as the scent she was tracking became more apparent, and she heard quite conversations going on just beyond a patch of undergrowth.

"We can't do this anymore, Sunblaze. My apprentice is getting suspicious..." Muttered a soft, sad voice.

_'Silverfeather!' _Snowpelt quickly identified the voice, and she quickly crouched down and moved forward to get a better position.

"I know. Snowpelt keeps..." At Sunblaze's mentio of her name, Snowpelt's focus faltered, and she stumbled a bit. As she finally honed in again on their conversation again, she realized with a bitter pang she missed something important.

Silverfeather's voice suddenly sounded much more solemn. "I don't know Sunblaze... What if-" Sunblaze quickly cut her off.

"Trust me. It'll work." Snowpelt heard a noise that sounded like part of a protest, but it did not continue. Sunblaze's voice suddenly got louder. "It's alright, Silverfeather! I'm sure no one minds me helping you get herbs when you don't feel well!"

A little ways off, the sound of a border patrol traveling back to camp reached Snowpelt's ears, and Brightheart very suddenly broke through the clearing.

"What's going on here?" Her voice was stern, but not intruding.

"I was helping Silverfeather collect herbs!" Sunblaze quickly blurted out, his tail raised high in a signal of politeness.

Brightheart narrowed her eyes at Silverfeather. "Don't you have an apprentice?"

But before the pretty medicine cat could answer, Sunblaze butt in. "She doesn't have the same muscle as a Warrior, and Sorrelpaw needs to improve her memorization of herbs! But don't mention it to her, she won't like that. And..." He leaned in close to Brightheart's ear, and whispered something Snowpelt couldn't make out, but Brightheart's eyes softened.

"Alright. That doesn't make much sense, but I understand I guess. But remember Silverfeather, you have an apprentice." Brightheart dipped her head and returned to her patrol.

Sunblaze turned to Silverfeather, his tail lowering. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He touched his nose to hers, and padded off, Silverfeather watching after him in awe.

Halfway back to camp, Snowpelt stopped stalking him and bonded up to him, suspicion written all over her face. But before she could say anything, Sunblaze flicked his ears up.

"Ah! Snowpelt! You're just the cat I wanted to see!" He said the last part as if he was making it up as he went along, but Snowpelt paid no mind to it.

"Me? Really?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yes! In fact..." He glanced around, then returned to Snowpelt. "Come take a walk with me."

Snowpelt nodded numbly as Sunblaze lead the way back into the forest, but in the opposite direction of Silverfeather. He sat down in a patch of sunlight, his pelt shimmering perfectly. Snowpelt sat down besides him, watching him with innocent curiosity.

"Snowpelt... I think you are really pretty, and you have a great personality. You... Stick by my side, and you're always there for me. I raised you as an apprentice, and I know how wonderful and strong you truly can be." He began, stumbling at first, but becoming more sure of his words as he went along. "So... I was wondering, do you want to be my mate?"

Snowpelt stared at him in disbelief, and in his green eyes, she could see her own face, dreaming up her future with love gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes! Of course I would!" She purred, and instantly reached up and licked his cheek before wrapping her tail around his and resting in his fur. She breathed in his scent, and she felt him lean against her as well.

"Sunblaze?" She muttered through a state of dreaminess.

"Yes Snowpelt?" He replied with a quick, loving lick to the top of her head.

"What were you doing with Silverfeather?" Snowpelt felt him stiffen momentarily before replying.

"I was asking her the best way to impress you." Snowpelt purred in absolute blissed, and she felt as though nothing else in the world mattered.

* * *

**(Thanks for reading! As you can tell, Sunblaze has lied, and is most likely in a relationship with Silverfeather. But tune in again! There will be plenty more twists and turns for you to enjoy! Please leave those lovely reviews of yours, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
